


We Will Endure

by Dragomir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crying, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile, Inquisitor. It's only a few scrapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Endure

**Author's Note:**

> Because we can't have enough self-sacrificing.

_Take me_.

The Inquisitor slams against the bars of the cage, screaming. Dorian looks up, eyes wide and dull – pain, shock, something else. Disconnect. He’s not crying anymore. The Inquisitor doesn’t think they could stand the crying.

_Take me instead. I’m better._

It was only supposed to be a short excursion. Go for a ride, get away from Skyhold and the whispers. Go for a ride, pretend the world wasn’t falling apart, enjoy the peace and quiet. It was supposed to be pleasant. And then…

_Come now, I’m experienced. You don’t want a fumbling virgin ruining your good time, do you?_

There are a _lot_ of venatori in the area. Or maybe more have arrived. There are a lot of them. The Inquisitor lost track after twenty. Or maybe some of them keep coming back for another turn – the masks they wear make it hard to tell. But there were more than twenty, all taking turns… Dorian. Oh, Dorian…

_I’ll be alright. It’s not anything I… I’ll be alright. Smile, Inquisitor. We’ll survive._

How… _How_ could Dorian be so calm? The Inquisitor slams against the bars, shrieking. No, no, not again, not another one, just leave him alone, Maker take you! Dorian’s eyes are focused now – bright, terrified, staring at the Inquisitor and brimming with tears. Another Venatori soldier is behind him. Dorian’s head drops down to rest on his forearms. The Inquisitor slams against the bars, howling invectives, because there is nothing they can do to save Dorian. There is…there is nothing.

_Smile, Inquisitor. It’s only a few scrapes. Remember the dragons? Smile. It could be worse. Smile._

Dorian isn’t smiling now. He’s limp, a child’s rag-doll, tossed aside after being used up and broken and pulled apart. The Inquisitor stretches their arm as far as they can, face pressed hard into the bars separating them. They manage to grab Dorian’s fingertips, and squeeze gently. Dorian’s eyes are closed, but his fingers curl a little and his breathing eases.

_Don’t worry, Inquisitor. I’m used to this._

Their hands are still touching when the rest of the Inquisition finds them. The Inquisitor doesn’t leave Dorian’s side.

_Don’t worry, Inquisitor. We will endure. Now smile, and be brave, alright?_

The Inquisitor clutches Dorian’s hand and weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Dorian. You poor thing.
> 
> From [this](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56855362#t56855362) prompt on the da kmeme.


End file.
